Rebirth and Redemption
by Apollo Artemus
Summary: It's been two months since the incident on Alcatraz, and life has been different at the Xavier Institute without Charles, Scott, and Jean. But something is happening on another plane of existence that will change everything.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The night had been warm, yet dangerous and unstable. Dr. Jean Grey stood on a pile of rubble in the center of Alcatraz, a corona of fire surrounding her. Soldiers, mutants, and scientists alike ran for their lives. Jean's eyes were black as night with a spec of white for the pupils, and her hair flowed with the flames, unaffected. Logan watched as she destroyed everything from the Worthington labs to the X-jet.

"Jean!" he yelled, pleaing for her to stop, but the Dark Phoenix had surfaced.

He walked forward, was forced to the ground by a wave of pure telekinetic energy, stripping the skin of his body, completely atomized. He screamed, but pulled onward. Jean looked at him with those cold, dark, eyes and barred her teeth. She kept blasting him with the energy. He fell to the ground, and nearly gave up, but he was going to do this, he had to. He got up and kept going not caring that his adamantium skeleton was being shown only to have the skin and tissue heal over again.

Jean's red trench coat flowed out as the fires moved, and her hands were clenched, as if they were the claws of a bird, ready to scratch. When Logan reached her, whimpered and Jean laughed.

"You would die for them?" her hoarse voice uttered, sounding as though she was truly consumed by her power.

"No, not for them. For You. For You" he whispered.

Jean's face and skin lightened, turning to the same lovely, soft alabaster color, and tears streamed down her face.

"Please, save me." she cried, her voice trembling.

Logan finally uttered for the first time, "I love you", and with that he unsheathed his claws and stabbed her in the gut.

The sound of Dark Phoenix dying was as if a lion roared, her eyes as she let go of the powers, turned to their natural brown-green color. Logan screamed into the night crying and holding the body of the woman he loved close to him.

A wind cool and calming came over him and Storm appeared beside him. Her white hair in contrast with her dark ebony skin was startling and unusual, yet striking. Tears fell from her eyes, landing on the body of her closest friend. There was no need to speak, for words could not describe the emotions to anyone. She looked at Logan and together they picked their fallen teammate and friend up and carried her to the others.

Hank McCoy called in a helicopter and asked for a coroners bag. Logan looked at him with dark eyes, he was nearing his feral stage, and Hank cancelled the body bag. Kitty, Bobby, and Peter all sat huddled with Jimmy, observing the scene with numbness. They all sat this way for almost an hour, until the sound of the propellers reached their ears. The helicopter landed and they all took up a part of Jean to carry, her red hair cascading down in long, feathered tresses.

The X-Men all sat on each side of her body as they flew off, each one touching a shoulder, stoking a strand of hair, or holding a hand. Logan sat her head in his lap, tears dripping onto her peaceful and serene face, as if death truly became her, and yet she looked as if death had had no effect on her already startling and ethereal beauty.

"We need to plan a service." Storm said curtly, she tried to sound assured and reserved but the emotions poured forth with every syllable she uttered.

The rest of them nodded in silent agreement.

When they finally reached the Xavier Institute for Higher learning, there were already cars parked in front of the gates, all of them members of the press, wishing to speak with the heroes of Alcatraz, yet none of them spoke, and as they brought forth Jean's motionless body, the reporters silenced, now fully aware of the severity of the moment. Each of them walked back to the respective cars and vans and drove off, not wishing to interfere.

Hellion stepped out of the school and some of the students brought forth a gurney from the Infrimary, to help carry the corpse. Hellion looked to Logan and he nodded towards the courtyard where the memorial stone stood and motioned for him to use his powers to make tombstone. Hellion then ran off and began to telekinetically break off a piece of pink granite from a quarry twelve miles away.

"We need a casket." Logan whispered, his breaths quick and uneven.

With that the X-Men placed Jean on the gurney and went to work. Storm brought down a tree in the near by forest; an oak tree, and had the winds carry it back to her. Logan ran inside and brought back his katana, and started carving the giant tree into a well-crafted artisan casket. Bobby and Kitty went and grabbed a blanket and pillow from one of the unused bedrooms and placed them inside.

This was not going to be an ordinary funeral, for Jean's body was not changed, her clothes were left the same, and she was finally put to rest in the hand crafted coffin. Logan watched as the coffin was lowered into the newly dug earth. Hellion held up the dirt that had been removed with his telekinesis and waited for the signal.

"Jeanie." Logan sobbed.

"Sister." Storm moaned.

And with that Hellion lowered the soil over the casket and was seen no more.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

It had been nearly two months since the Worthington Labs incident and Jean, Scott, and Charles' memorials. Ororo Munroe and Logan had not heard from Dr. Moira MacTaggert, while the X-Infirmary was now running low on supplies.

One day, Ororo was in her office, grading tests and other papers, getting ready for her Advanced Geo-Physics class when the tele-com blinked awake. "Ororo" said a familiar Scottish accent.

"Dr. MacTaggert?" replied Ororo. "Why haven't you contacted us? We've completely run out of supplies in the Infirmary."

"Well, 'ah can explain, 'ah've been doing some tests on the body born wit no higha brain functions, due to tha fact the 'es awake and speakin'. There's somethin' else, it seems that th' body is Charles brother, and als' that Charles transferred his mind into the body. He had don' it afta Jean had atomized his entire body." Moira explained.

"So ah've been testin his physical and mental abilities and 'ave concluded that Charles is back, the same as ever,

"The Professor is alive?"

"Aye"

"Has he made any progress? Is he alright?"

"He's not only made progress, he's actually walkin again! Ah just sent im and a new jet and supplies back to the Mansion. He should be there any time." Moira finally said.

"Thank you Moira. You don't know what this means to us all."

"No problem" and with that the tele-com switched off, the screen turning that shined black. Ororo couldn't believe it. _Charles. Alive! And walking!_ She was so happy that just as she was leaving Kurt teleported in and pecked her on the cheek.

"Hi, Kurt. How was Germany?" she asked her newfound lover.

"It vas as I remembered. The mountains and castles vere beautiful." he replied affectionately.

"Good." Ororo touched his cheek, and ran her hands through his blue-black hair. But just as she leaned in, the door banged open.

She looked in and there was Logan, but he was panting, and he looked as though he had seen a ghost.

Earlier:

Logan was taking his route to the courtyard, the place he had buried the love of his life. Jean. Jean Grey. He had been walking out here every week, carrying with him a single fire red rose, for over a month. He always had hoped that she wasn't really dead, but then he remembered that night, and remembered the leftover blood on his claws, and that horrible scream.

"Hey darlin'" he said as he sat in front of the pink granite tombstone that marked her grave. He set the rose down affectionately and sat there for a minute longer, his fingertips lingering over the delicate petals.

… Elsewhere…

"Jean? Jean wake up."

A woman with lustrously long, fire red hair lay on an unfamiliar ground, neither cold nor hot. Her eyes opened, their emerald color breath taking, like deep pools of a dim forest. She raised her head and her hair cascaded down, and she looked about the strange place she was in.

"Wh-where am I? Jean asked, more to herself than to anyone. "Nice Stars."

"You're in the White Hot Room. And I am Death." a heavily Scottish accented man said. He was wearing dark blue denim overalls and a white undershirt, a hard hat atop his head. He looked nothing like what one would think of when one thought of Death.

"Okay, so … Death, where am I and **why** am I here? And what is this place?" Jean queried.

"Jean, to answer the latter of the two questions you have, we are in the M'Kkran Crystal, hidden in th' deepest reaches of space. There is no need to wonder why you're here, though I should just remind ya. As ya know, you are one of the most powerful beings in the Universe. You and your descendants alone are capable of harnessing the kind of power you now wield."

"And what is this power exactly?"

"The power of the Phoenix. You called upon the full extent of yer powers at Alkali Lake, to save yer friends and the men ya love. It answered yer call, and it chose you. It is not an entity, for I know that is what you think it. Nor is it a hidden Personality that is inside of yer mind as Charles saw it. It is and has been the complete form of the Life Force of the Universe."

"It is ancient and powerful, yet it is not inherently evil. Yes it destroys, but that is to make more life, a grand design, if you will, for the cosmos."

"But why me? Why Jean Grey?" Jean panted.

"Because the Phoenix Force came from ya and yet not. Ye are the source, the Avatar, chosen by it, with it encoded into yer DNA. Yer unique in yer powers, and ye have the potential to be one of the most powerful beings in the history of the cosmos."

Jean looked around and then felt a warm tingle covering her body. "What happened to my costume?" She looked down and found that her black leather uniform had changed to pure white. The tubing was now purple with a Gold Phoenix emblem on her chest.

"This lass is the true form of ye." Death whispered.

"But why?! Why can't I just be myself?! Not this being of unlimited power!" she whimpered.

"As I said, ye called for it lass, and it answered, but it craved and hungered for ye in return. It came to ye, and will come to yer descendants. Lass, it is yers by right, and yers alone. No other can harness it to the extent. Yer family is the family of the Phoenix, and as such and has been for generations, by all the names given to it."

"Alright, but what am I doing here?" Jean finally asked.

"Yer here to face that which ye fear the most." Death answered nonchalantly.

And with that, Dark Phoenix appeared before them, her long hair charged and flowing, her deep red outfit tattered and there in her gut were three slashes.

"You aren't going to return Dear Jean. I am!!" Dark Phoenix cackled, "I will return and destroy everything!! Hahaha!!!" She walked up and Jean saw that her eyes were coal black, blacker than the deepest recesses of space.

"No! I won't allow it!!" Jean cried.

Dark Phoenix telekinetically hurled a piece of a tower at Jean, who waved her hand and blocked, sending it flying back towards the sender. Dark Phoenix simply tossed it aside, without lifting a hand. Jean then tapped into the Phoenix Force and began assaulting Dark Phoenix, her inner demon, with the strengthened telekinesis, and flames that lapped at the edges of Dark Phoenix's trench coat.

"The only way we can resolve this is one of us is going to have to die!!" screamed Dark Phoenix.

"Not on my watch, you bitch!!" retaliated Jean.

When she thought, she saw that she began to grow to an enormous size, becoming gigantic, the many towers shrinking to tiny pricks of metal and glass. She took her hands and scooped up the now writhing Dark Phoenix, and looked at her. She pressed both hands upon her chest and watched as Dark Phoenix disappeared into her body.

She watched as the world grew bigger, and she then stood face to face, once again, with Death.

"Well done, lass." he said as she collapsed on the ground, her heart beating fast. "The time has come, lassie, there is someone waiting for ye on the other side"

"Hey Darlin" Jean heard, the voice hoarse and familiar.

She smirked, "Alright" and with that all went white.

Back in the Courtyard

Logan sat by the grave stone, his fingers gently caressing the petals of the single rose. He was silent and calm, for once he didn't think of his new classes to teach and the student he had to go fetch from differing parts of the U.S. He just sat and had an astounding feeling of peace, when suddenly the ground shock violently. He gasped and jumped back as the soil above the grave began to, not collapse but literally dissolve.

White and red and gold flames burst forth in a chaotic fashion, and suddenly a single bare foot stepped from it, the skin olive and delicate. "Hello, Logan" a familiar voice said. Logan looked from the foot and saw that in the flames was the face of his love, her ruby hair flowing this way and that in the flames. He held out his hand and she took, finally stepping out of the flames, only to reveal her lack of clothing.

"Jeannie, is this really you or is this the Phoenix??" Logan asked hesitantly.

"Logan, I am always the Phoenix, and I am always today and forever more, I am no longer Phoenix or Dark Phoenix. I am White Phoenix, Fire and Life Incarante, and I am here to stay." Jean replied.

"Yeah well, erm … can ya put some clothes, cuz you're only naked in my dreams."

"Oh" Jean smirked. As she said that, white flames engulfed all but her face only to dissipate, revealing a completely white leather uniform, purple tubing with a giant gold Phoenix emblem upon her breast. "As I said, Logan, I'm White Phoenix, and I am here to stay."

"Let me go 'Ro" Logan whispered.

Back in 'Ro's office, the present:

"Logan" admonished Storm jumping aways from Kurt. "What in the name of the Goddess are you doing here?!"

"'Ro" Logan panted, "Jean … She's back!! I ranup as fast as I could, she wants to see you."

"What? Wait one moment. Who's back first of all and second, why run up to me, why couldn't 'she' come up here with you??"

"Well, to answer yer questions. A. who do you think??!! Red hair!! Green eyes!! Tried to destroy the world!! Get the picture!! B. She wanted to … I don't know why!!!"

"Jean!!! Why didn't you sound the alarm!! You imbocile!!!!"

"This isn't alarm thing!!! This is a sort of return!! Go and see, then you'll understand!!!

"Alright, but let's guard ourselves, we don't know what she may try."

Back in the Courtyard:

Jean was standing by the three grave markers, one pink; hers, one red, and one gold. Her eyes were closed, her brow furrowed as she concentrated on two people she held dear: Charles and Scott. That was when she sesned five new presences coming towards her, all except one tense and frightened. "Hello, 'Ro. Hank. Kurt. Bobby. Hello again Logan." she said to all of them without opening her eyes.

"Jean, is it truly you?" 'Ro asked cautiously. Her mind was rushing trying to see if it was possible. "I thought … I saw Logan stab you … you were **dead**."

"Well, he didn't stab **me**. He, in short, stabbed a weird clone, that acted as me. The body however was mine, just not in mind. Though I do remember the feeling, and let me say, it wasn't pleasant. But no I don't have scars. Anyways, I was meant to come back now, when I came back it was the wrong time, I was out of balance and I needed to become balanced. I had come back too soon and it wasn't time, but now, I am ready and here, and I am no longer Phoneix. I am White Phoenix of the Crown, whole and balanced, and shall be thus forever."

Ororo looked unconvinced hoping that what she said were true. "How can I trust you, you killed Scott and … nearly the Professor."

"No I didn't, I was just trying to sense Scott and Charles and I have found them, and Charles is actually very close. Scott is also alive, very much so … but … he's with someone … another woman … a cold woman. See, I would never kill anyone."

"I am not sure about Scott though …" Ororo concluded.

"Sister, here if I am may, I will show you." Jean said. She held her hand up to her friends face and asked.

"Yes, you may enter." was all Ororo said.

Flashes of light and sound flashed beneath Ororo's eyes and beneath Jean's as they saw what Jean had seen. Scenes of a man and woman, the man with brown hair, tall, his naked torso facing away, with ruby sunglasses on, the woman, naked and shining like a diamond, long blonde hair waist length, draped over his right shoulder. They were sitting in front of a fire; it was snowing outside, nearly a blizzard. Then the woman looked up and looked at Jean and Ororo, and she said something silently and Scott looked, but saw nothing. Then the light faded and Ororo opened her eyes.

"As you can see, Scott is very much alive and is not alone." Jean said with a hint of regret that seemed to be more of a knowing lost love.

"Well it is good to see that you have returned!! My sister!!!" replied Ororo as she embraced Jean in strong arms.

As the two best friends embraced for the first in a long time, there came a loud humming from over head. Jean and the rest of the group looked up to see a new X-Jet beginning it's decsent and landing gently upon the grass. As the steps fell to the ground, some creature with the bluest fur stepped gracefully down. He was carrying several boxes, though all were nearly toppling over. He set them down and looked up, his yellow eyes feline and perceptive.

Beasts looked from Ororo to Jean and back again, his pupils widening to their full extent, his maw dropping revealing a set of finely pointed teeth. Then, the sound of footsteps on metal resounded in the silent courtyard, as Charles Xavier stepped off the plane.

"I thought I sensed something." he stated, "But I had not thought this. What do you want Phoenix, more innocent people to kill??!" that was when he began attempting to assault Jean's mind, but to no avail. She simply cocked her head and looked at him. He struggled to gain access until finally she relented, allowing him into her mind.

_Where am I?_ he pondered as he looked inside her mind, for he now stood on the precipe of a beach, an ocean of Light, and with each step further, the hotter it became. _Jean, what is this??_

_Charles, this is what my mind truly is. You need not fear Charles for it is safe. _ Jean said cooly, as she stood on the ocean, her hair flowing with every wave of light and heat passed her.

_Jean, what do you mean this is your mind, your mind has never made me want to fear going closer. I fear that the further I enter, the closer I come to turning to ash!! This is not your mind. I will not believe it!_

_Charles, listen to me,_ Jean began, _I was meant to come back, but what happened was I came back too soon. I am meant to be here, now, for there is work to be done, but I don't know how long, I may have to go back. Time however can no longer ravage me, for when I die, I only come back,a perpetual cycle, of Fire and Life, Fire and Death. I am White Phoenix._ As she said this a giant flame sprung from the light, changing and changing, forming a giant flaming bird in the sky. The fire surrounded Jean, and yet it did no harm to her.

That was when all went dark in Charles' mind, and he looked upon the woman with red hair. "I see" was all he could say and he walked straight to her. He looked in her emerald eyes and she into his blue ones. They stared for several moments, reading each other, until Charles raised his arms and brought her into his embrace. She leaned in and returned the hug, once again united with her mentor and colleague. As she held him, she used her powers, and to everyones surprise, to lift the seven boxes and send them floating endlessly into the mansion.

As Charles let go of Jean he sighed. "Jean, if this truly is you, why did I not originally sense you? Why did you cloak youreslf from me?" he asked.

"Because Charles," she replied, "I didn't want you to be worried, and if you wish you may test my body and mind for any anomalies, in the newly restocked Infirmiray."

"That can wait, but yes I would like to do that, for your powers may still have control issues. However, I am glad to see you, and I see you have a new outfit!!" he stated, taking the uniform in for the first time. The leather was pure white, and had no imperfections. On her hips, there was something different, a sort of hip cloak, the bottom forming an emblem of some kind, bird like and graceful.

"And you I, and thank you!!" replied Jean enthusiastically, spinning on the spot. As she slowed and came to a stop, she noticed two things; both Kurt and Logan were kneeling, Logan facing her, Kurt before Ororo. Logan held a deep purple box, velvet and shimmering. He opened the small box, revealing a silver band with a large red Star Sapphire with two white diamonds on each side.

"Jeannie, you know that I have loved ya since I first set eyes on ya. Ever since the Alcatraz incident, I haven't thought of anything other than you, nothing. And so I kneel before ya, not as a mutant, or freak a'nature, but as a man in love, to ask ya, if you will take my hand in marriage?" Logan sputtered.

Jean looked at him, dumbfounded. Charles, Beast, and Bobby all stood looking between the two couples, and while Ororo looked at Kurt with a smile, Jean was not as sure. Her mind raced, and her heart beat rose. She concentrated on Scott, and looked once more upon the man she ahd once loved. He saw the woman and him lying in bed, her maincured hand resting on his chest. And there on that hand, on the ring finger was three rings, sings of marriage, and Jean's mind was made up. She left the image and returned to the present.

"Logan, I have known you for several years, and though I was with someone, I had an attraction to you, and though the good guys are not what they appear, I would like to take you home." Jean said, reminding him of what she had once said before her untimely death. "So, in other words, yes. Yes, I will marry you, Logan."

With that, Logan slipped the ring on her finger, rising while doing so, and he placed his strangely soft lips upon hers. She was breathless for a moment as he kissed her, opening her mouth allowing him access. He explored for several seconds, while she to explored, before their liplock broke. She looked into his ice-blue eyes and smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Rebirth and Redemption

Chapter 2

It was late afternoon, the sun setting upon the courtyard of the Xavier School for Higher Learning. There were several tents, white and flowing, standing in the middle of the grassy plaza. It was silent yet there were hundreds of people, students, staff, and faculty surrounded, sitting in white chairs. At the very back stood four men. At the center were Hank McCoy and Logan, and to Logan's left stood his two groomsmen, Charles Xavier himself and Kurt Wagner.

Suddenly there came a wind as Ororo descended from the heavens carrying with her the wind. The breeze blew making the chimes begin to rustle and utter their musical notes. Ororo's dress was traditional and it was a light pink, with tribal symbols and patterns painted on. The gathered audience turned in their seats as they saw Moira MacTaggert slowly walk down the red aisle and stand behind Ororo, her dress light pink as well.

The guests stood as an elderly man and a veiled woman in a white dress appeared at the back. The dress had a long flowing train, the veil completely covering the woman's face, and yet her striking red hair curling around her shoulders and cascading down her back. She held in her hands a bouquet of fire red roses, the only thing matching her own fire red hair. The man standing beside her had tears of joy as he walked his daughter down the aisle.

Logan was breathless as he looked upon her, a vision of white and red. It took all his energy and strength to remain standing in that spot as he saw his bride walk down the long aisle. When she reached him, her father lifted the veil to reveal a woman with striking emerald eyes, rose red lips and alabaster skin. She looked at her father affectionately and pecked him on the cheek as she walked toward Logan.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered on this auspicious day to join the hands of these two people in holy matrimony. If there is, before we commence, for any reason, anyone who objects to this union, please, make your sentiments known." Began Hank McCoy. His statement was met with silence. "Now, to begin, I also must ask that the two of you state your full, to your own knowledge, names." he proceeded.

"Logan" replied the now shaking man with hair in two points upon his head.

"Jean Grey" stated the woman.

"We all come here to respect and honor the choice you Jean Grey and you Logan are about to undertake. Jean, if you will now repeat after me. I Jean Grey;"

"I, Jean Grey;"

"Do solemnly vow, to honor, to love, and to cherish, you James Howlett for as long as I do live;"

Jean repeated the beginning of the marital vows dutifully.

"In sickness and in health, in the good times and the bad, till death do us part."

Jean solemnly recited the words venerably.

"Now Logan repeat after me; …" And Hank began reciting the lines, with James repeating them, his skin color becoming darker and darker as time went by, going from sickly pale to his normal complexion.

"Now, Do you Jean, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold and to honor the vows you and he have made?" Hank asked Jean.

Jean paused, the attendees holding their breath, waiting for her answer. She looked deep into Logan's eyes and before mouthing the words, thought her decision. _I do._ "I do"

"And do you Logan take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold and to honor the vows you both have made?"

"I do."

Beast looked up from his book and called out to the audience. "The rings if someone may!" Charles and Ororo both stepped forward, handing the opposite rings to the one they were behind. "Now if you will both place the ring on the respective finger …"

Jean and Logan slid each ring onto the other's finger. Logan slid a single silver band up Jena's finger, watching before his very eyes the two rings, the one with the red star sapphire and the new one, become welded together, and he looked up to see Jean's eyes golden-white. Jean placed a single gold band upon Logan finger, gold with two very small blue sapphires set into the top of the ring.

"I now pronounce you, under the law of the state of New York, to be husband and wife. You may kiss your bride," bellowed Hank as he bowed out gracefully.

Logan leaned into Jean, his eyes half closed as he grabbed her around the waist, swinging her around and bending. He gently planted his lips upon hers, her breath coming in as she remembered to breath, her emerald eyes closed. They stood there for several seconds, but to Jean it felt like an eternity. As they broke their lip lock they finally heard the noise of the audience. Jean looked down for the first time to see the two rings upon her left ring finger. The sapphire sparkled and shone, with the two white diamonds set next to it.

As they walked back down the aisle, all attending watched Logan and Jean depart, all clapping, cheering, and whooping. As Jean and Logan rounded the corner, the noise coming from the courtyard became just a soft, barely audible roar. They walked through the Institute, savoring the rare silence that permeated the school. Logan, leading the way, lead Jean to a new building and opened the door. Inside the hall was an almost exact mirror of the main building, however, there were only two doors, and an elevator.

He took Jean's hand and took her towards the elevator. When the doors opened, they stepped inside. "Logan, where are you taking me??" Jean asked.

"To our new home," Logan replied. And then the elevator doors opened revealing yet another hall. When they stepped out, they turned right and came to a door. Logan then lifted his new wife up in one arm, and opened the door with the other, revealing an expansive apartment. Logan walked over the threshold and set Jean gently down. Surveying the apartment, Jean saw that the kitchen itself was massive, with brand new appliances and black marble countertops.

The living room and kitchen were open to each other, and at the other end of the living was a sliding door, with what looked like a massive balcony overlooking much of the Institute's grounds. To the right of the living room was a staircase, while to the left was a closed door. Jean began heading towards the door, though Logan stopped her.

"First up stairs," he suggested, leading her up the spiraling staircase. At the top was a small hallway with three doors. Logan took her to the first door, revealing the master bathroom. Much of the bathroom had Phoenix motifs everywhere, from the design in the tile, to the towels. The second door revealed the master bedroom, with a king sized bed and two walk-in closets, along with a doorway to the master bathroom.

Finally the third door was locked. When Logan unlocked and opened, Jean gasped, for inside were a crib, and several hundred little toys. There was also a diaper stand, and an empty bookcase. Jean looked at Logan with question eyes. _Are you saying you _want _kids?? _she silently queried.

_Darlin' when I say I wanna spend my life with ya, I mean just that, and all tha things that go along with it _he replied. _But first, we gotta see what that last door is, and then make an appearance at the Reception._

So, Jean and Logan went down the staircase and headed for the last door. Jean looked at Logan and he nodded. Jean telekinetically opened the door, which opened into an office with a nook-situated close the wall. In that nook was an exact copy of Cerebra.

"Did Charles do this??" Jean asked incredulously. "Why would he put Cerebra or another Cerebra in here?"

"Because, he wants to make sure that when he leaves, even if you aren't able to reach the main Cerebra, you can have access to her at all times." Logan said. "And since he is leaving soon, he made sure to have all the proper tools were at you disposal, as Headmistress."

"Charles … never afraid to pay the expenses. But this whole place is new. Did he just build it? I mean for a telepath, I didn't even know about this! How? When?"

"Well, you can ask him when we get to the reception. That is, if we get to the reception." Logan smiled.

And with that Jean and Logan left the suite and headed for the main building, which was now acting as a giant dance floor, and dining room.

The couple headed around the corner towards the double door, and was greeted by many of the students and staff. The booming voice of Hank reverberated from inside, "And now ladies and gentlemen, students and staff, I am finally pleased to present Mr. Logan and Mrs. Jean Grey!!" And with that Jean and Logan walked into the fire.


	4. Chapter 4

Rebirth and Redemption

Chapter 3

That night after all the dancing and eating that the students, staff, and faculty of the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning could endure, Jean and Logan returned to their brand new executive suite; as Charles called it. Their rooms were the first to be completed and they were the only ones living there, for the moment. As they walked slowly in, Logan, without closing the door, grabbed Jean and turned her around to face him. Looking deep into her eyes, he said three words. "I love you" before he leaned her over and kissed her.

As they kissed, Jean lifted one of her hands and waved it twice, closing and locking the door. Jean could feel Logan through his pants and her dress and righted herself. She looked at him and with one movement, grabbed him telekinetically and flew up the staircase and into the bedroom. Landing in the center of the giant bed, she simply atomized his suit. He looked at her through the semi-darkness; for Jean was surrounded by a glowing, pink aura, and whispered, "Whaddya do that for? That was my best tux"

"That was your only tux," Jean smiled. and there on the floor lay the newly reconstituted suit. Logan, taking this opportunity, reached around Jean and unzipped the wedding gown, which fell around her bare torso. She slowly got up and let the dress completely fall off of her, and then returned to the bed. She moved towards Logan, his now naked body angled towards her.

"I love you too" she finally said.

Jean was now lying next to Logan, their sides pressed to each other. Logan then leaned and slowly climbed on top of her. He drew close to her and kissed her with more passion than ever. He felt her mouth open to his and he explored, moving from her lips, to her neck, to her ear, and back to her lips. Through this she silently moaned in satisfaction. Logan moved his hands, letting them explore her body fully, until both were panting in ecstasy. Jean gasped as she felt Logan enter her, and at last, all coherent thought escaped them.

Three months later, Jean was lying upon hers and Logan's bed, listening to his ragged breath in the early morning. December had descended upon them quickly and the first frost covered the Institute, while the windows; covered in fresh ice, sparkled as the moonlight hit them. Looking about she saw the twinkle of Christmas lights hung along to top of the wall and on a miniature tree. She looked over at her husband and saw that his breath had become misty as it was expelled. She shivered at the thought of cold and slowly began to heat the molecules in the air telekinetically. Finally when the room was toasty and warm, nearly making her sweat, she slowly got up into a seated position at the end of the bed.

Her classes began at 8 am this morning and she had to get up and take her shower. She lifted her robe, covered herself, and made her way into the bathroom. Before she got to the door, however, her vision blurred, her head swam and her stomach churned menacingly. She knew the signs of nausea well enough and she ran for the door, threw it open and; holding a hand over her mouth and her eyes closed and found the toilet. Her scarlet hair cascading before her face, she retched heavily into the bowl. After several moments of this she finally lifted her head from the seat and leaned against the wall opposite it. Clutching her stomach she felt another wave of nausea roll over her and she scooted back over to the toilet.

She did this twice more within the next thirty minutes. Finally she lifted herself off the floor and went to wash her face. Logan, while she had been barfing, had awoken and was banging on the door. "Jeannie!! What's wrong! Are ya sick babe?!" He bellowed from the other side.

Jean remained silent and continued to wash her face. While doing so, she probed telekinetically for something that could help her understand what was going on. In her head she listed all of her symptoms, and none of them were viral or bacterial in nature. _Perhaps fungal_ she silently thought, and hoped. Finally her telekinetic sensitivity to all atoms found what she was looking for, and did she find it. In the lower cabinet to her left were several dozen boxes of pregnancy tests. She opened the door, and grabbed four boxes from the front row. Tearing open the first box she read and followed the instructions. In quick succession, she opened and used all eight tests at her disposal. Each of them had a single happy face in the answer screen. Jean started to think back to when she had had her last period. Counting the days, she realized that she had missed it by four weeks. Swallowing hard, she got into the shower, deciding that she would wait to tell Logan until he too had woken up properly.

The hot water soaked into her skin as she stood in the shower, pouring over her like liquid fire. Her skin was a little more red than usual and yet all she could do was stand there. After several minutes of this she finally came to her sense and began washing off. As she got out of the shower, she looked out the bathroom window, and realized that dawn was approaching faster than she had anticipated. drying her long red hair, she tore back into the bedroom, only to find Logan sitting upon the bed with a frustrated and annoyed expression on his face.

"What the hell is wrong, Jeannie?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"Nothing" she said curtly. "Everything's fine, Logan, nothings wrong."

"That's bullshit and you know it. Now what the hell is going on?"

"Logan, not right now, I need to get ready to go teach my classes."

Jean made for the closet, only to find that Logan had beat her there. Standing in front of the door, he merely shook his and. "You ain't goin' anywhere, babe. Not until you tell me what's up. And also, considerin' the fact that I heard you barfin' up a storm in the bathroom this mornin', you ain't goin' anywhere that school."

"Logan, I am not sick, okay! And anyways, I would prefer consulting Henry before I go anywhere near the classrooms. I just have a hunch that he will be able to tell me exactly what is going on, instead of some stupid test." And without knowing, Jean uttered the one word that answered Logan's questions. He bolted for the bathroom and before Jean could stop him he found the eight pregnancy tests, still laying on the counter top.

"Jeannie, what does this mean, exactly" Logan called from the bathroom.

Without answering, Jean followed her husband into the bathroom and found one of the cartons. She held it up to him, allowing him to read the instructions and results. Once he finished he looked back down at the test in his hands, and looked up at Jean. His mouth slightly ajar, his eyes traveled down to her stomach. Placing his hand on her stomach he smiled. Jean looked down at him and cocked her head. _What are you thinking??_ she called into his mind.

_Hopin' that it's a boy._ Logan silently answered.

For the first time since reading the test, Jean smiled.

It was a little while later that Jean and Logan arrived in the X-Infirmary. Hank was off doing some new experiment; lost in the sea of beakers and graduated cylinders and whatnot. Finally, after waiting several minutes, Jean and Logan called out to Dr. Henry McCoy.

"Hank!!!"

"Fuzzball!"

With that Beast came jumping over the scientific instruments, with his teeth barred as if to bite something or someone. "What!!" he screamed but upon seeing who had called him, Hank slowed and came before the two. "Sorry, I am very busy right now; trying to find a way to use solar power to fuel the Blackbird, yet my tests have not been fruitful. So, how can I help the two of you??"

"Henry, we need your medical help." Jean began, "You see this morning I woke up with severe nausea, and well, I took a pregnancy test. I need to know for sure."

"Ah, well then, you came to the right place then. Here, follow me." Beast led them to the main part of the Infirmary, where six medical tables stood. Jean began to get on one when Beast brought out a very large and seemingly outdated machine. "Lift your shirt a little Jean, if you will. Watch out, this is cold." and with that Beast rubbed a substance that made Jean's body shiver up and down. Hank flipped a switch and grabbed the ultrasound piece and placed it atop her abdomen.

The screen remained black for several minutes until finally an image that looked close to television static popped up. Hank moved the instrument up and down, side to side, until he came across a pomegranate sized ball. "There we are!!" cried Beast.

"That's it? So, that confirms it does it, Henry?" Jean asked after two silent moments.

"Yep, it looks like you are in fact pregnant. I'd say about three to five weeks give or take. So, we need to get a plan started for you and we need to get Moira here to ensure that everything will go smoothly. I'd say you should be due sometime in mid August. Judging by the size of the fetus, around the fifteenth to be precise." Beast commented.

"Alright then, how 'bout we go get you back to bed darlin'?" Logan asked hesitantly.

"Logan, there will be no need for that." Beast said. "Jean is able enough to go to her classes for the time being. No, she will need to rest more later next year. No need to worry just yet."

"Good, I don't want to sit around eating bonbons all day." Jean snarled.


	5. Chapter 5

Rebirth and Redemption

Chapter Four

The lights from the fluorescents were blinding. Pain seared through Jean's body, making her scream. Finally all the pain ended, and her head swam just as Moira cried, "It's a boy!!"

"A boy?!" Logan cried out in wonder and amazement.

Jean smiled and looked at Logan, and then to the little boy Moira held. Jean reached out and received the baby in her arms. He looked up at her and stayed still, his eyes a perfect mixture between her emerald and his father's blue. All the world dissolved around her as she looked at the baby. Suddenly, she felt a strange new presence in her mind, and looking down saw that the baby had inherited her psionic abilities, and was using his telepathy. She gave him access into her mind and she felt warmth and laughter, joy and love swimming in his head. Finally Moira's voice came back to her and she lifted her head.

"Oh my, I have neve' seen anythin' like that in me whole life. Jean, this child is very different from most mutants, ya do know that, right?"

"Yes, but still, there's nothing to worry about. He's just a little overzealous." Jean replied warmly, with a small smirk creeping up her lips.

"So, what do ye plan to name th' boy? I need to know so that I can document it here. First let's go through the known information, shall we? Birth time: 2:02 am. Date: August 18th, 1981. Hair: Red. Eyes: Blue-green. Length: 23 ½ inches (my lord that is very long!). Name?"

"Kellen." Jean said looking between Logan and her baby.

"Middle?"

"Two. James and Preston."

"And will he be takin your last name??"

"Yes." Jean said.

"Alright then; Kellen James Preston Grey. And that should do it! I'll need to clean him for ya." Moira said and taking Kellen, she proceeded to clean and inspect Kellen. Logan kissed Jean's forehead and whispered in her ear, "I'm goin' to get 'Ro and Kurt, alright darlin'?"

"What about mom and dad? Aren't they here?" Jean queried.

"Yeah, I'll get them too." and kissing her again, Logan departed.

Once Moira had finished with Kellen, she handed him back to Jean. Looking at him again, she saw that his hair was indeed the same scarlet as hers. He lifted one tiny hand, and she placed her finger in his grasp. He squeezed and smiled briefly before going to sleep in her arms, closing his little eyes and breathing deeply. Her attention was taken away from the little miracle in her arms as her mother, father, Ororo, Kurt and Logan all came in.

"Oh my, he is lovely!" cooed Ororo.

"He is very tiny, ja!" smiled Kurt.

"Hello my darling. Is this our little grandson?" Elaine Grey asked quietly.

"Yes mother. He is. Meet Kellen James Preston Grey." and Jean slowly turned to face all of the gather family to show off her little bundle of joy.

Jean awoke to the laughter of Kellen at 6:30 one morning. Getting out of her bed, she descended the stairs only to find Kellen in his pjs sitting in front of the TV. His hair had grown to his upper back, for the most part straight but it had waves and curls mixed in. He looked away from the tube and saw his mother standing with her arms on her hips.

"How many times do I have to tell you to keep the noise level down this early in the morning, Kellen? Don't make me send you back to bed." Jean said slowly.

Kellen looked at her and he said nothing. He lifted up the clicker and pressed the volume control. The television's volume decreased significantly. Jean looked at him and started to turn. "Mommy??" Kellen finally said. "Am I in trouble?"

"No, you're not. Mommy just doesn't like waking up this early on her day off. Now, lets make something for breakfast?"

"Pancakes!!" Kellen cried.

"Alright, pancakes it is." Jean submitted.

Jean looked at the little calendar on the wall. To her amazement it was May and Kellen's sixth birthday was coming up now very quickly. She had literally lost track of time and she couldn't believe that come the 18th, it would be six years to the day that she had him. Time had gone by so fast. While missing the batter, and letting Kellen hold the spoon, Jean thought about that night. She remembered that Kellen had used his powers then and there, yet now he couldn't even move a spoon with his mind. She worried that maybe he wouldn't unlock his powers again, but then again, he may just have locked them for when he was ready for them. He was very smart, but didn't seem to think very much of his powers.

Kellen was mixing the batter and began to totter over to the skillet, bowl in hand. He slipped on a fallen egg yolk and fell backwards. Jean rushed over to him but fell too fast. His hands released the bowl as he fell. Jean, seeing it fall used her telekinesis to slow its descent and allowed it to land unscathed on the floor. Kellen however fell back and used his hands to cushion his fall. Screaming he held up his hands to reveal purple hued wrists. Jean rushed to him and asked for his hands, and doing so, Jean saw that Kellen had just broken his very thin wrists. Kellen's cries of pain reverberated throughout the house, and Logan came crashing down the staircase.

Logan kneeled on Kellen's other side and held him as Jean inspected Kellen 's wrists. Kellen kept writhing and squirming and screaming in pain, and several times Jean literally had to mentally sedate him to keep him quiet. After nearly an hour, something happened that neither Jean nor Logan expected. Just as suddenly as the injury had been sustained, the bones fixed themselves, and the swelling and bruising disappeared within seconds. Looking down at the small, thin wrists that were so much like her own, Jean's jaw drop as she realized that Kellen was using his regeneration powers for the first time and he was visibly shocked.

"Oh my god … Jean …" Logan said hesitantly.

"Shh! We don't need him to get even more shocked! Think of a pink door that's locked", _telepathy!_ Jean scolded.

_ What are we gonna do, Jeannie?? _Logan thought.

_We won't do anything. This is a shocking experience as it is, let's not scare him even more. And anyways, this is least of our problems; remember what he did when he was born?? Wait until he unlocks his telepathy! He won't be able to handle if it is too early, just like me!_ Jean replied.

_Should talk to Chuck?? _asked Logan.

_No, let's not worry Charles with any of our problems or the school's problems. He's already left, we should just let him do his thing and leave him be. _Jean answered. _Now, let's pick up this mess and put Kellen back to bed, he looks as if he has run a mile._ And looking down at him, Logan and Jean saw that Kellen was sweating and his face was pale. Logan picked him and took him to his bedroom. Jean however stayed in the kitchen, using her telekinesis to pick up all that had fallen. When Kellen had first been born, Jean had felt something in him. Something warm and full of life, but with that, something sinister if released too soon. Today, she felt the same thing when she had entered his mind. Something hellishly familiar, and yet something foreign, that should not have belonged in a normal baby.

But then again, Jean knew that Kellen wasn't normal. His piercing blue-green eyes had begun to take on something that of truth seeking. The pupils had at times literally filled with fire, but nothing occurred. Jean needed to convene with those whose power was over her. She needed help. She needed _his_ help. She needed the man who controlled that which was intangible. She could feel the pull, she needed to die. Steeling herself, she finished cleaning the kitchen. She then slowly climbed the staircase, and turned into the office. Inside she found the miniature Cerebra. Placing the helmet upon her head, she turned the machine on, and began lightly searching. Finally she found it, the mind that sparkled and seemed flawless, but Jean knew better.

_Emma. This Jean at the Institute. Can you hear me?_ Jean called out.

_Of course Jean, I can hear you. It is all I can do to ensure that I don't hear you like you usually do; which my dear, is usually almost as if you are screaming into my mind, but no matter. What is it? What do you want? Is Charles needing me? _Emma thought, a slight Bostonian accent permeating her thoughts along with other snide emotions.

_I need your help. Kellen just used regeneration and in doing so, I fear that he could gain telepathy in matter of days. His mind is familiar and yet, not. And sometimes he has fire in his eyes. I need to go. I need to ask those that can answer my questions. So, I was wondering if you could; for a while, take over here at the Institute for me. Just temporarily mind you but yes if you could. Would you mind horribly?_ Jean explained.

_Jean, dear,_ Emma began _I would so love to come up there, yet is this immediately. Scott and I have just received word of Magneto and Mystique's whereabouts, after so bloody long. If you need me immediately I shall come but I may have to bring Scott. Can you and Logan handle that?_

_Logan doesn't know Emma. Not yet anyway. And no, there will be no problem, come as fast you can. Scott; well, you can explain to Scott that I have seniority and he has nothing to do with the management of this school. I am leaving you in charge as Headmistress, alongside Logan. Thanks Emma. I owe you. _Jean finished.

_Yes, yes you do. Ta-ta dear, we shall be there within the hour. _And with that Emma vanished. Jean took a deep breath to calm her nerves and she took off the helmet and laid it upon the shelf. She leaned back and closed her eyes, lifting her to squeeze the bridge of her nose. Logan wasn't going to like this, she knew that. But this wasn't his decision and it never would be, she needed to go, she needed to die, soon. Logan was just going to have to deal with that.

There was a loud knock on the door that broke Jean from her thoughts. "Jeannie," Logan called through the now locked door. "Jeannie, what is it?"

Using her telekinesis, Jean unlocked and opened the door, not moving from her position. She felt Logan kiss her neck, his facial hair tickling her shoulder and neck at the same time. "Logan … I have to go."

"Whaddaya mean darlin'?" Logan.

"Logan … what happened with Kellen … I have to go. I need information as I said, and this is bigger than Emma and Charles. I am going to need to … you know." Jean finished.

"Wait, are ya saying … you need to go die??!!" Logan exclaimed.

"Logan we both knew that I was going to die sooner or later, it's just happening sooner. I mean it's been over seven years now!! This was going to happen. I never stay for more than ten years, and you know, though sometimes I am gone for rather long periods, but can sometimes come back instantaneously. But this time I may be a month or so, but just on the off chance, don't bury me for another day. I just sent word to Emma for her to come and take over. And yes she is bringing Scott, but I told her that Scott has no power here. So no need to get … intense. Take care of Kellen for me while I am gone. Oh and we need to plan a party for him, I mean six years old, god it's really been that long! Ha." Jean laughed.

"But what are ya gonna do? Ask the cosmos what to do? Jean yer a mother, you can't just leave! I know that I have a high tolerance for you dyin' but he's just a kid!" Logan cried.

"Logan, what Kellen just did … I need outside help that has a play in all of this! And you know it! Kellen is exhibiting powers at the age of six! He is still a child, and yet he is manifesting regeneration powers long before he should, so something is at work here. I need help. And that's final." Jean scolded.

"Alright, alright. Fine! And let me guess you want me to help you out?!"

"Well you are the best."

"Jean you can sometimes be seriously twisted! I can't always do this!" Logan nearly screamed.

"Logan, keep your voice down! We don't need Kellen to hear. And we should probably do this somewhere else. So, come on, and lets get this over with, I'll be back soon, and you know it." Jean said with finality.

"Okay. Let me get some stuff together. Meet you in the danger room."

With that, Jean watched Logan stalk off. Jean looked at the little clock and saw that Emma and Scott would be there very soon. She looked down and saw that she was still in her robe and with a thought, white flames engulfed her, and then she saw she was wearing her X-Uniform. The hip cloak fell down to the ground, the edges rippling around her. She stood up and as she walked through the door, the used her powers to teleport to where she would meet Scott and Emma.

She soon appeared at the front of the school, next to the Phoenix Memorial. Just as she arrived, Emma and Scott appeared before her exiting a sort of portal. Emma was of course wearing her usual revealing X-Uniform, and Scott was wearing his outfit with a trench coat. She walked up to them and stood before them for a few moments.

"Hi Jean." Scott said quietly.

"Hello, Jean dear. Now are we going to simply stand here exchanging pleasantries or are we going to go inside, to the Danger Room?" Emma said cannily.

"Well, firstly we have to establish ground rules. Scott you have nothing to do with this school's management. You may still be a member of the X-Men and have your own team to lead, however, this is the school and headquarters. If I so much as sense you taking over, I will do my worst. Do you understand? If Emma says jump off a bridge, you jump as a staff member. Now, Emma, this is as I said, a temporary thing. I should be back within the month. But we are planning on the possibility; however slight it is, that I return within the day. But no matter, lets get to the Danger Room." Jean explained.

Rising into the air, Jean manifested a giant firebird and using her wings she picked both Emma and Scott up and flew down through the floors and landed in the Danger Room. When she released them, both Scott and Emma yelped as the flames licked them and they fell to the ground. Logan looked up from where he was sitting, the light were dimmed. When he saw Emma he simply nodded, but when he saw Scott his nostrils flared. _Logan, down!_ Jean screamed in his head when she saw his reaction.

"Get them the hell outta here, Jeannie!" Logan bellowed.

"Logan, just get over it. Emma requested it, and since she is taking over for me in my absence, she deserves to be here, to ensure that this is true." Jean told him and he looked down and began sharpening his claws.

Scott and Emma both looked between the two and Scott took hold of Emma and walked off to one side. Logan looked up again, and seeing Jean standing alone in the center of the Danger Room, he stood up. His claws came out with a "snkkt" and he came towards her.

"I love you, Logan. You know that." Jean said just as he reached her.

"I know. … I love you too, darlin'." Logan said. He kissed her, this kiss passionate, yet brief. Jean lingered on his lips, and then Logan grunted, and Jean felt a sharp pain in both her sides. She screamed in agony. Her sight began to fade, her hearing becoming fuzzy. She barely felt Logan laying her down on the cold floor. She attempted to touch his cheek, and his face met her palm. With that Jean left this plane.

Logan felt her hand become cold and her hand fell to the ground. He saw tears drop onto her fingers and he touched his cheek and felt hot, salty tears pouring out of his eyes. Looking up he saw Emma simply looking on, but to his surprise he noticed Scott had turned away, his jaw clenched. Logan looked back down at Jean, and saw that she was in fact lying very still. Not breath. No pulse. She was gone. For now.


	6. Chapter 6

Rebirth and Redemption

Chapter Five

Jean gasped and screamed in agony as she came to in the White Hot Room. A familiar scent of pipe smoke drifted towards her as she cried, wiping tears from her eyes. She touched her lips, feeling the kiss that had for all intents and purposes ended her life. She looked up and saw that Death in the form of a Scottish construction worker, wood pipe jutting out of his mouth. "Hello again lass. I thought yeh'd be comin' back sooner rather than later. So why do ya come here today?" he asked though Jean knew he had already seen why she was here.

"I'm here to ask you some questions. I know that there are others who I could have gone to get this information but none that I trusted. … And don't give me this cryptic bullshit of 'why are you here?'! Because I know that you have been watching what is going on. So please, just fucking tell me what is happening?" Jean yelled, small flames rising up around her ankles, wrists and surrounding her head.

"Alright lass, turn the flames down. Ye' have ta remember that while I may be wathcin' ye', that doesn't mean that I can give ye' your answer's forthright. Ye' must remember that ye' have to answer the questions ye' have on yer own. Now, ye' can ask me the questions, but it's up to ye' to answer them." Death finishes. He looks at Jean, he flames receding yet she still has a glow surrounding her.

"Alright then" Jean begins. "So, why the hell is my son beginning to manifest his abilities? He is only six years old! While yes I am preaching to the choir, considering I came into my telepathic powers at the age of ten; but he is six years old! What sick cosmic fuck decided to allow that to happen?" Jean exclaimed.

"There is no cosmic entity that allowed this t' happen, lass. And ye' know it. This happened simply due to th' fact that yer son is to be even stronger than yerself." Death says to Jean matter-of-factly. As he looks at the White Phoenix, he sees that she is completely dumb-founded. He takes something out of his shirt, and it looks like a roll of parchment. "Here lass, read this. This should answer yer questions." He hands her the scroll, and she takes it hesitantly.

Jean breaks the seal and unrolls the scroll. She reads aloud just to quiet her stress. "Prior to the birth of the twice blessed child, there shall be the birth of two thrice blessed children. These children shall grow, and shall unite. They shall wield the cosmic flame, and shall have the powers of the Three." Jean finishes the reading and then says "Who the fuck is the Three?"

"They be yer cousins, on yer mother's side. Ye' never knew yer mum's side of the family did ya? That's because they no longer wanted her nor she them. Her great-great-great-great-great grandmother was a witch known as Melinda." Death says nonchalantly.

"You mean to say that I am a descendant of Melinda … Warren? How can that be! My family comes from the Grey's who came to the United States when it first began as a colony, and we settled in New York, not … North Carolina!"

"Ah, but your lines did merge lass." Death continues. "They merged when yer father married yer mother, which is partially why yer son is exhibiting his powers now. I am surprised to see that he hasn' stopped time or seen things that have yet to come to pass."

Jean pauses. "Well he has 'frozen' the mess hall once. Something scared him. But we thought it was someone else. But when I entered his mind today it showed me that it was him." Jean then took a breath. "So Kellen will find the second and together they will be powerful? Who is this person?"

"I cann't tell ye lass, and trust me when you know who he is, ye'll be able to tell. Now get started working on some towers. I have the dead waiting in limbo 'round here."

Logan walked up to the suite he shared with Jean and his son. He found Kellen looking around. "Where's mommy?" he cried. Logan nearly choked on his own heart. He swallowed as he sputtered, "She gone on a trip to talk with someone son. She'll be back," And in a quiet voice only he could hear "but I don't know how long."

Logan picked up his son and together they went downstairs to the kitchen. As he walked everyone around him; especially the psychics, gave him solemn nods. Logan knew that Kellen was aware that something was wrong, but didn't say anything. The boy just kept seeing familiar faces and waved and smiled at them. As they entered the kitchen, Logan heard Emma and Scott talking, and burst open the door so that Kellen wouldn't hear what they were really talking about.

Emma's face went blank and then she turned into her diamond form as quick as a thought. Scott simply looked at the boy and walked out of the room. Emma said nothing as Logan set Kellen down and started making him a sandwich. _Logan_ a voice emanated in his mind _this is Charles. I see that Emma has fortified herself from your son; however you must do the same. When you are able, come meet me on the grounds._ With that the consciousness of Charles Xavier left Logan's mind. Logan looked down at Kellen but saw that the young boy had not heard or felt anything … yet.

As Kellen ate his sandwich, Logan guided him towards Rogue and Bobby's room. Upon arrival, he had to first cover Kellen's eyes, but was quickly able to greet both. "Hey Rogue" he nodded toward the brunette with the white streak across her bangs, "Bobby" nodding towards the blonde man. "I need y'all to do me a favor and watch after Kellen here for a while. No messin' around, ya here me! First both a ya, come out here, I need to talk to ya both." Leaving Kellen in the room, he, Bobby and Rogue stepped out into the hall.

"A'right kids," Logan started, "I need you both to not say a thing 'bout Jeannie to the kid. Nuthin'. If you do I'll send the both of ya into the Danger Room at Level 15. Got it?"

"Logan, ya know we won't say nuthin'. " Rogue whispered. "The poor kid just got his powers, and his ma, well … she's on her 'vacation'".

"Yeah, Logan. We won't say anything." Bobby swore.

"Good. I can't handle dealin' with a kid who realizes that his mom is dead" he half whispers the last word. "Also you two need to y'alls mental shields up, so that he can't read yer mind; if he's able to. Now, I've gotta run, Chuck's waitin for me." And with that he leaves the two young mutants with his son and heads for the main campus grounds.

When he arrives he sees good old Chuck in his chair reading his favorite book A Once and Future King. "Whatcha got for Chuck?" Logan asks with a sarcastic smile on his face.

"Well Logan, the reason I have asked you here is due to Jean's latest absence. Are you prepared if the need should arise that she may need to be stopped? She has access to so much power Logan that mortals should never have that the entire universe is afraid of her."

"Charlie, you and everyone else 'round here knows for a fact that Jean can and does control it, and the fact that you of all people have so little confidence in her is completely shameful. To be bluntly honest, Chuck, there are some seriously good reasons why you yourself shouldn't haven't been allowed to head a school and yet ye did for how many years was it? You and Jean are more alike than anything; cuz from where I'm standing it wasn't that long ago that you crossed paths with your inner demons." Logan stated impassively.

"I understand that Logan, however," Charles continued, "Jean is a special case. She has been learning to control this for how many years, and at times she has admitted that she sometimes can't control it. I am speaking to you about this because she was my first student, and I care deeply for her."

"Chuck, if you really cared for her, then ye should be puttin' more stock and confidence in her and her abilities than anyone else here. And yet of all the fucking people and students here, yer the only one who doesn't have enough faith in her to trust her. If you have a problem with any of this then you can just leave. And you know it. Ya signed over your rights over this school over to Jean and me, so we have all the authority to tell ya that," Logan bellowed, "So again unless ya put some more faith and confidence in _our_ runnin' of this school and this team, then get the fuck out."

Charles seemed to be startled by this turn of events and closed his book. He completely turned his chair towards Logan and leaned his chin on his knuckles. "Logan, I know that I gave you and Jean full rights over the school, meaning that I would only be a resident here and would not interfere unless with your express permission …"

"Well, yer certainly not followin' that code right now, with what you're talking to me about Chuck! Ya don't have my express permission to interfere with this and I'm not about to let ya. So, from now on, if this situation should ever arise again; especially around my kid, unless I say so, don't fucking meddle in it!" Logan concluded and proceeded to walk off.

"Logan, I did not wish for us to have an argument over this. I am merely concerned for Kellen's well-being and for the safety of the students here. That is all. I know that Jean says she has control over it, but how do we know that?"

"We've gotta take her word for it, and considering the fact that she has exhibited an enormous amount of control over it for the past seven years should be a good example of how much control she has over it. Now, I have a kid to go take care of, and need to get everything prepared for Jean return; whenever that may be." With that Logan nodded at Charles and walked back to the mansion.


End file.
